road to insanity
by flaminska
Summary: E soprattutto lei, sua fidata seguace, ancora incredula. Non poteva- non voleva- credere che il suo Signore fosse morto, scomparso.


**Fandom:**Harry Potter  
**Rating:** 14 anni.  
**Personaggi: **Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Rabastan Lestrange.  
**Tipologia:** One-Shot.  
**Lunghezza:** 1.221, 2 pagine, capitolo unico.  
**Avvertimenti:** Violenza.  
**Spoiler!** // nessuno //  
**Genere:** Generale, Drammatico.  
**Disclaimer:** Personaggi, luoghi, nomi e tutto ciò che deriva dalla trama ufficiale da cui ho elaborato la seguente storia, non mi appartengono ma sono di proprietà di JK Rowling che ne detiene tutti i diritti. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro e, viceversa, gli elementi di mia invenzione, non esistenti in Harry Potter, appartengono solo a me.  
**Credits: **// nessuno //  
**Note dell'Autore: **fiction scritta per il concorso del **Writer's Arena**, '_Weather Foes_' lo scorso settembre e classificatasi quarta. Basato sull'opzione 1, _Nebbia_. La storia è ambientata pochi mesi dopo la caduta di Lord Voldemort nel 1981, alla fine della prima guerra, quando i coniugi Longbottom furono catturati e torturati dal gruppo di Mangiamorte capitanato da Bellatrix Lestrange, marito e compagnia bella[nota da Wiki: _Subito dopo la nascita del loro figlio Neville, pochi mesi dopo la caduta di Voldemort, i Paciock furono individuati da un gruppo di seguaci di Voldemort: Bellatrix Lestrange, una delle più efferate Mangiamorte, suo marito Rodolphus, suo cognato Rabastan e Barty Crouch Jr_.]. Ho mantenuto i cognomi originali, li preferisco a quelli italiani.  
**Introduzione alla Fan's Fiction: **"_E soprattutto lei, sua fidata seguace, ancora incredula. Non poteva- non voleva- credere che il suo Signore fosse morto, scomparso._

_Il paesaggio invernale era avvolto da un'irreale nebbia biancastra che, come un muro, isolava lei e i suoi compagni._

_Si guardò per un attimo intorno, mentre Alice riprendeva fiato a terra."_

**ROAD TO INSANITY**  
_Bellatrix odiava lo sguardo di quella donna._

Quella notte c'era la nebbia, questa fu una delle poche cose che Alice Longbottom riuscì a cogliere prima di perdere i sensi. C'era anche odore di terra umida, un odore pungente che si era impregnato ai suoi vestiti, ai suoi capelli.

C'era suo marito, Frank, rivolto accanto a lei, immobile e privo di conoscenza, ma ancora vivo.

E c'erano loro. Quattro figure nere, incappucciate, che non si erano ancora rassegnate alla caduta del loro Signore e che continuavano la loro missione.

E soprattutto lei, sua fidata seguace, ancora incredula. Non poteva- non _voleva_- credere che il suo Signore fosse morto, scomparso.

Il paesaggio invernale era avvolto da un'irreale nebbia biancastra che, come un muro, isolava lei e i suoi compagni.

Si guardò per un attimo intorno, mentre Alice riprendeva fiato a terra.

_- Crucio.- _sussurrò con voce profonda nell'oscurità della notte.

Una luce rossa si accese, dalla punta della bacchetta che la donna aveva in mano, e si spense, come era già accaduto quella notte. Alice Longbottom, sdraiata ai suoi piedi, urlò per la terza volta in quella notte di terrore.

La mangiamorte sopra di lei la osservò agitarsi a terra e un ghigno le increspò le labbra.

Distolse la bacchetta, facendo spezzare l'incantesimo.

Una figura nera si avvicinò alla donna. - Dov'è tuo figlio?- chiese, con voce dura.

Nessuna risposta. La mangiamorte sbuffò e levò la bacchetta, ma si fermò subito dopo.

Lanciò uno sguardo verso l'uomo che si era avvicinato a lei.

- _Bellatrix_.- sussurrò l'uomo prima di farle un cenno con la testa, come per darle il permesso di continuare.

- Rispondi, donna!- urlò Bellatrix, sferrandole un calcio nello stomaco, mentre con l'altra mano le teneva puntata la bacchetta addosso.

Alice boccheggiò per un attimo, senza fiato. Lanciò uno sguardo pieno d'odio alla Lestrange che la fissava a sua volte, con occhi folli. Bellatrix odiava lo sguardo di quella donna. Non erano occhi di chi si stava rassegnando. Erano diversi.

Una strana luce glieli illuminava. _Speranza_.

Bellatrix ridacchiò. Speranza di vivere? Povera _illusa_.

- _Mai_.- sussurrò Alice, con voce spezzata.

- Lo hai voluto tu, donna.- replicò Bellatrix. - _Crucio_!- urlò, e l'aria si riempì nuovamente della luce rossa dell'incantesimo e dell'urlo della donna.

Quando la tortura finì, Alice rimase per qualche secondo immobile, in attesa.

Bellatrix avanzò di un passo verso di lei e la fulminò.

- Alzati, donna.- ordinò.

Alice restò a terra, senza ricambiare il suo sguardo. La mangiamorte fece un cenno alle due figure dietro di lei, che si avvicinarono e tirarono in piedi di peso Alice, prendendola per le spalle.

- Rabastan, Bartemius.- i due risposero con un cenno del capo. - Insegnatele le buone maniere.

Bellatrix si allontanò, mentre i due eseguivano gli ordini. Alice venne colpita da Rabastan con un pugno nello stomaco, mentre il giovane Bartemius sfilava la bacchetta, pronto per un nuovo _Crucio_.

- Non parlerà.- disse il quarto mangiamorte, non appena Bellatrix si fermò di fronte a lui.

- Lo so, Rodolphus, lo so.- sospirò lei, scuotendo leggermente la testa. -Ma non credere che la lascerò andare tanto facilmente.- aggiunse, decisa.

- Moglie, è una pazzia. Rischiamo troppo.

- Dobbiamo portare a termine gli ordini dell'Oscuro Signore.- replicò, con tono quasi solenne.

- Anche se questo ci porterà dritti ad Azkaban?

Bellatrix annuì.

- Anche se questo ci porterà dritti ad Azkaban.

L'urlò di Alice accompagno le parole della mangiamorte. Bellatrix si voltò, pronta a tornare dalla donna. Ad ogni passo affondava nel terriccio umido di pioggia. La nebbia non era ancora svanita, anzi, era diventata più fitta.

Bellatrix ispirò profondamente, prima di rivolgersi alla Longbottom e il pungente odore di terra bagnata le pizzicò il naso.

Si abbassò verso Alice, che dopo i colpi subiti da Rabastan e Bartemius giaceva a terra, agonizzante. Bellatrix la prese per i capelli, per alzarle il volto.

- Hai un'ultima possibilità, donna.- sussurrò, a qualche centimetro dal suo volto.

- _Moglie, è una pazzia_.- bisbigliò piano Rodolphus Lestrange, più a sé stesso che alla consorte, senza staccare gli occhi da lei.

- Dicci dov'è.- la voce dura di Bellatrix sovrastò quella del marito.

- _Non servirà più a nulla. E' finita_.- continuò l'uomo, sfiorandosi piano l'avambraccio sinistro.

La mangiamorte appoggiò la punta della bacchetta al collo di Alice. Nonostante i graffi sul viso e una profonda ferita sopra all'occhio destro, nei suoi occhi brillava ancora _quella_ luce.

La stessa luce che faceva infuriare Bellatrix. Spinse a terra la donna.

_- Crucio_!- urlò nuovamente.

- _Sei una folle, moglie. Una folle._

Alice Longbottom gridò ancora. Per l'_ultima_ volta. Bellatrix tenne puntata la bacchetta per qualche minuto, prima di decidersi a bloccare l'incantesimo.

La donna si accasciò a terra, priva di sensi.

Rimase immobile a terra, con gli occhi spalancati e lo sguardo _vuoto_. Vuoto come il corpo, che era come se fosse stato svuotato della sua anima.

Bellatrix la guardò indifferente, con sguardo quasi annoiato.

_- Neville_.

La sentì sussurrare piano, prima di voltarsi.

- _Neville_.- gli occhi della donna erano puntanti verso il cielo, oscurato dalla nebbia.

La Lestrange si allontanò da lei. Lo sguardo della mangiamorte cadde sul giovane Crouch, che fissava la donna con disgusto.

- Sarebbe meglio ucciderla.- propose, senza distogliere gli occhi.

- No.- rispose secca Bellatrix. - Sarebbe inutile. E' stata una perdita di tempo.

Sbuffò spazientita.

- _Neville_.- sussurrò di nuovo Alice.

- Ma…- si lamentò il giovane Crouch.

- Niente ma, _ragazzino_. Ce ne andiamo.- replicò dura la mangiamorte, fulminando Crouch con lo sguardo.

Rabastan si avvicinò ad Alice e la riversò di lato, facendola finire con il viso a terra. Rodolphus rimase dov'era, aspettando sua moglie.

Quando Bellatrix gli fu di fronte, parlò.

- Te l'ho detto, moglie. E' una pazzia.

- Sono ordini dell'Oscuro Signore.

- L'Oscuro Signore è stato sconfitto.

Bellatrix gli scoccò un'occhiata gelida.

- _Lui_ tornerà.- affermò, decisa. - E io sarò qui ad aspettarlo. Sono la sua fedele seguace.

- Sei folle a crederlo, moglie.

- Quando tornerà saprà ricompensarmi.- continuò lei, ignorandolo.

- _Folle_, moglie.

La mangiamorte lo superò, chiudendo così la discussione.

Alzò lo sguardo, verso il cielo che, a causa della nebbia fitta, non si vedeva.

_- Morsmordre.- _sussurrò, puntando la bacchetta verso l'alto.

L'enorme teschio verde apparve sbiadito sopra di loro, semi nascosto dalla nebbia, e illuminò leggermente in modo spettrale il paesaggio sotto di sé.

Bellatrix Lestrange si toccò istintivamente l'avambraccio sinistro, anche se il marchio non era più visibile da tempo.

La missione affidata loro dall'Oscuro Signore non era ancora stata portata a termine. Lei lo avrebbe fatto, giurò, anche a costo di dover passare la vita ad Azkaban.

Era pronta a tutto per _lui_.

_Folle_, l'aveva chiamata Rodolphus. Non sapeva quanto ci fosse di vero in quella parola e quanto suo marito avesse ragione. Ma lei non lo ascoltò.

La sua incondizionata adorazione per l'Oscuro Signore l'avrebbe presto portata vicino alla _follia_.

Lanciò un'ultima occhiata dietro di sé e al marchio, prima di andarsene insieme ai suoi compagni, lasciandosi dietro Alice e Frank Longbottom.

Bellatrix sparì nel muro bianco. Come unico segno della sua presenza e dei suoi compagni, rimase il teschio verde dalla cui bocca usciva il serpente ad aleggiare sopra i due corpi privi di conoscenza, avvolti nella nebbia.

I corpi di due innocenti, torturati sino alla follia.

Due corpi svuotati delle loro anime.

I corpi di due _pazzi_.


End file.
